styleboutiquefandomcom-20200214-history
Dosukoi Koi Koi (Break It Down)
Dosukoi Koi Koi (Break It Down) is a song featured in New Style Boutique 3: Styling Star, sung in the Lively genre by the characters Alina or Alinatron (CV: Hiiragi, Yuka). Japanese lyrics by magicalgirlelsatranslations can be found here. Lyrics English= Break, break, break it down! You've just gotta roll with it! Forget the good times and the bad Today I'm immortalised on the stage! I run a simulation in the mirror Like a mantra, I tell myself it's gonna be OK It's my game, and I want to beat it That's right, time to wake up and get myself in gear I'll click my heels and say hello in true style With just a hint of courage, I'll take it step by step All decked out in my finest gear, a quick shake of a ribbon And all my systems are go! We're leaping into the next dimension, past and future merging, becoming one Just go, take it head on, reach for the horizon into another world A little passion goes a long, long way, so let's boot up the power and dive into the blue Warp! And that's why Break, break, break it down! Tip tap! Everybody clap your hands together now! Your pulse is racing, you can't stop smiling and your heart keeps beating right out of your chest La la la la, break out those moves and dance to the electronic groove It's our time to shine, we'll never let it go The path of my dreams led me right here to this dazzling spotlight, and now I'm standing in it Once upon a time, I was a timid princess But I'm not afraid any more, so watch me Break, break, break, break it down! |-| Romaji= Dosukoi koi koi (koi koi) Yarushikanai desho (dontokoi) Donna ni naitemo warattemo kyou wa eikyuuhozon no ON THE STAGE Kagami no mae de SHIMYUREESHON Kokoro no naka de tonaeru no daijoubu KURIA shitainda MY GAME Sou yo chanto watashi mae wo muite Kakato narashi omekashi de SAY HELLO Hon no sukoshi no yuuki de STEP BY STEP Tobikkiri no FURU soubi RIBON yurashite SETTO APPU kanryou Tsunagaru yo kako mirai Tonde iku yo betsu no jigen ni Chokkyuushoubu de GO sekaisen made todoke ANOTHER WORLD Atsukunattatte ii janai Dengen tachiagete tobidasou AH Dakara Dosukoi koi koi TIP TAP Minna issho ni te wo tatakou Shinpakusuu kyuujoushou egao hajikete mune mo dokkidoki LA LA RANDO ni notte EREKUTORIKKU ni GURUUBU shite Tsukanda CHANSU wo Hanasanai yo Yume egaita kaidan wa ima me no mae ni kagayaku SUPOTTORAITO Hikkomi shian no ohime-sama Mou kowakunai dakara dosukoi koi koi koi MONITAA goshi no yume no sekai Mousou dake ja tarinai yo I CAN’T STOP Fumidashita no TO MY DREAM Sou yo watashi mou furimukanai Maa shogechau toki wa mochiron Otemae KONTOROORAA de EITO BIITO MISSHON nara KONPURIITO RIBON musundara (minna omatase~) Tsukidashite oshi kirou tomatte nanka irarenaikara Seikou no PUROGURAMU uchuu no hate ni todoke MY SINGING Chotto sunde ni TENSHON RIMITTO koetara hashiridasou AH Dakara Dosukoi koi koi TIP TAP Minna issho ni wa ni STEP BY STEP KOMENTO omotteta kakegoe nagareru suisei mitai RING DONG RING DONG KAANIBARU saa mina-sama ote wo haishaku Tsukanda yuuki wo hanasanai yo Hashiridashita ohime-sama hontou no watashi wa mou HIIRU wa iranai no Kimi no egao takanaru no Mirai e no PASUWAADO (ne!) dosukoi koi koi koi Tsunagaru yo kako mirai Tondeiku yo betsu no jigen ni Chokkyuushoubu de GO sekaisen made todoke ANOTHER WORLD Atsukunattatte ii janai Dengen tachiagete tobidasou (Dosukoi koi koi) (kooi, kooi) Tsukidashite oshi kirou tomatte nanka iranai kara (yarushikanai desho dontokoi) (Dosukoi koi koi) (kooi, kooi) Seikou no PUROGURAMU uchuu no hate ni todoke MY SINGING (kyou wa eikyuuhozon no ON THE STAGE) (Dosukoi koi koi) (kooi, kooi) Chotto sunde ni TENSHON (yarushikanai desho dontokoi) (Donna naitemo warattemo) RIMITTO koetara hashiridasou (kyou wa eikyuuhozon no ON THE STAGE) AH Dakara Tsumazuite koronde zenbu iya ni nachatta to shitemo Kitto dareka wo egao ni suru chikara ni kawarunda Nagashita namida kono kimochi wo uta ni wa shinai no Dakara sono te wo mou hanasanai yo Hanasanai yo Dosukoi koi koi TIP TAP Minna issho ni te wo tatakou Shinpakusuu kyuujoushou egao hajikete mune mo dokkidoki LA LA RANDO ni notte EREKUTORIKKU ni GURUUBU shite Tsukanda CHANSU wo Hanasanai yo Yume egaita kaidan wa ima me no mae ni kagayaku SUPOTTORAITO Hikkomi shian no ohime-sama Mou kowakunai dakara dosukoi koi koi koi |-| Kanji= ドスコイ来い来い（こいこい） やるしかないでしょ（どんとこい） どんなに泣いても笑っても今日は永久保存のon the stage! 鏡の前でシミュレーション 心の中で唱えるの大丈夫 クリアしたいんだmy game そうよちゃんと私前を向いて かかと鳴らしおめかしでsay hello ほんの少しの勇気でstep by step とびっきりのフル装備 リボン揺らしてセットアップ完了 つながるよ過去未来 飛んでいくよ別の次元に 直球勝負でgo世界線まで届けanother world 熱くなったっていいじゃない 電源立ち上げて飛び出そう Ah だから ドスコイ来い来いtip tap みんな一緒に手を叩こう 心拍数急上昇笑顔はじけて胸もドッキドキ la laランドに乗ってエレクトリックにグルーブして つかんだチャンスを 離さないよ 夢描いた階段は今目の前に輝くスポットライト 引っ込み思案のお姫様 もう怖くないだからドスコイ来い来い来い ミニター越しの夢の世界 妄想だけじゃ足りないよ I can’t stop 踏み出したのto my dream そうよ私もう振り向かない まぁしょげちゃう時はもちろん おてまえコントローラーでエイトビート ミッションならコンプリート リボン結んだら（みんなお待たせ～） 突き出して押し切ろう止まってなんかいられないから 成功のプログラム宇宙の果てに届けmy singing ちょっとすんでにテンション リミット超えたら走り出そう Ah だから ドスコイ来い来いtip tap みんな一緒に輪にstep by step コメント思ってた掛け声流れる彗星みたい ring dong ring dongカーニバルさぁあ皆様お手を拝借 つかんだ勇気を離さないよ 走り出したお姫様本当の私はもうヒールはいらないの 君の笑顔高鳴るの 未来へのパスワード（ねっ！）ドスコイ来い来い来い つながるよ過去未来 飛んでいくよ別の次元に 直球勝負でgo世界線まで届けanother world 熱くなったっていいじゃない 電源立ち上げて飛び出そう （ドスコイ来い来い）（こーいこーい） 突き出して押し切ろう止まってなんかいらないから（やるしかないでしょどんとこい） （ドスコイ来い来い）（こーいこーい） 成功のプログラム宇宙の果てに届けmy singing（今日は永久保存のon the stage） （ドスコイ来い来い）（こーいこーい） ちょっとすんでにテンション（やるしかないでしょどんとこい） （どんなに泣いても笑っても） リミット超えたら走り出そう（今日は永久保存のon the stage） ah だから つまずいて転んで全部嫌になっちゃったとしても きっと誰かを笑顔にする力に代わるんだ 流した涙この気持ちを歌にはしないの だからその手をもう離さないよ 離さないよ ドスコイ来い来いtip tap みんな一緒に手を叩こう 心拍数急上昇笑顔はじけて胸もドッキドキ la laランドに乗ってエレクトリックにグルーブして つかんだチャンスを 離さないよ 夢描いた階段は今目の前に輝くスポットライト 引っ込み思案のお姫様 もう怖くないだからドスコイ来い来い来い Videos (1:31) (4:22) Category:New Style Boutique 3: Styling Star Category:Styling Star songs Category:Songs